A Silent Promise
by Originals143
Summary: *on hiatus* After a life-threatening accident, Tasha wakes up one day suffering from a partial memory loss and becoming extremely vulnerable and fearful of everything. Amidst all this, Abhijeet, unable to understand why she trusts him of all the people, has to take it upon himself to care for her. Just like the elder brother she had always searched for in him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story goes out for my most favourite, favourite female officer ever, Tasha. She has captured a place in my heart which no one else has, and no else can.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **:: A Silent Promise ::**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

..

 _City Hospital, 10.30 PM_

It was raining heavily that night when senior inspector Abhijeet reached the hospital. Very unusual for the month of November, he thought. The city, otherwise buzzing with continual movement, had gone haywire due to the sudden unexpected downpour. Transport had slowed down, roads loaded with traffic, and people were scurrying around, their drenched bodies desperately trying to get shelter from the rains. Needless to say, grumbling murmurs and chants of plans getting foiled were being heard.

Soaked from head to toe, heart literally pounding against his rib cage, he ran his way to the intensive care unit. Rest of the team members were being informed, and already on their way.

He frantically made a couple of inquiries, learning that the surgery was still in progress and profusely thanking the generous taxi driver who had found the girl lying on the ground in a pool of blood and used his presence of mind to bring her to the hospital immediately. Allowing the cabbie to leave after taking all her belongings from him, Abhijeet had no choice but to wait with bated breath.

He cast a cursory glance around, and the corridor looked empty, except for a couple of nurses and resident medical officers appearing occasionally. The faint odor of the antiseptic spirit made him cringe a bit and the untouched pamphlets mentioning some medical conditions and their precautionary measures suddenly appeared interesting.

Slumping down on the chair nearby, he pondered over the manner his relationship had changed with Tasha over the past few months. From all his colleagues and subordinates, none of the girls were able to strike a connection, ever.

A man of few words, a hardcore workaholic by nature and someone who kept his emotions highly secretive, he seldom believed in indulging in a relationship of any kind besides a professional one. With her, however, it was different altogether. Tasha came, and within a short span, touched his life in a way no one else ever had.

In his entire career, he had worked with people of different temperaments, dealt with ruthless criminals and interrogated suspects with extremely difficult and rigid nature. But at the end, he had always been successful in a way – to make any interaction and call it a day without letting anything affect him emotionally or mentally. He was someone who preferred reaching back home maintaining the same level of austerity that he had embraced many years ago.

But, over the last couple of months when they had started investigating together, when they conversed about things related and sometimes unrelated to the case proceedings, she always spoke something that had kept him thinking for a while. Finding it amusing initially, it had later started impacting him deeply, in a way unbeknownst to him.

Otherwise an extremely patient man with matters crucial or trivial, over the past twelve years as a cop, impatience had seeped into him making him rather apprehensive and difficult to deal with. He wasn't to be blamed, though. The manic work culture, struggling to search for clues and evidences, pressure from the authorities to solve cases within the given deadline, writing and submitting tedious and annoying case reports – everything had, quite literally, taken a toll on his forbearance level.

However, after all the traumatic investigations, spending grueling days and nights; sometimes having to shed bullets in numerous encounters, there was a certain unnamed pleasure he always experienced when he or his team finally lay his hands on the criminals and make them confess their crime. The occasions when he got to have a good night's sleep after successfully closing a case file were extremely rare, and when they did occur, he was a man who wasted no time in taking advantage of it.

In the present moment, sitting on the chair in the hospital, Abhijeet knew he had to wait patiently. In increasing anticipation, fearing the outcome. He tried to push all the unpleasant thoughts out of his head, creasing his eyebrows and settled his forehead between his fingers massaging it gently.

Taking a glance toward the operation theater and then at his wrist watch, he wondered where the rest of his team members were. He quickly made a phone call to one of his colleagues, who, as expected, informed him about being on the way and stuck in heavy traffic due to the rains. He sighed deeply and put the phone back in his pocket.

Distraction was a necessity. He picked the magazine lying beside him and started to scroll through it, uninterested of the content, until one particular article caught his attention. Thanksgiving. The day and its influence on the western culture.

He gave a dry chuckle as a recent memory flashed in front of his eyes.

.

" _What is it about thanksgiving?"_

 _He asked her one day when they both were alone in the bureau working on a case file._

 _That made Tasha rise her head from the laptop, her eyebrows perking up. "Huh?" She almost did a double take, an incredulous expression on her face. Of all the people, she had never expected him to start a conversation on a topic completely unrelated to the workings of their department. Or to initiate any kind of conversation at all. He was not someone talking about casual things. At least with her. Especially with her. Or so, she had thought._

" _Any particular reason behind this question in the middle of studying a forensic report?," her tone was weary and curious at the same time._

 _When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly relaxed. "No, seriously? I read an article yesterday. What is all this hype about celebrating thanksgiving?"_

 _She couldn't help suppressing a smirk. "What has gotten into you, sir? And why is 'thanksgiving' suddenly bothering you so much?" She made imaginary quote marks in the air to emphasize the word._

" _What I mean is, do we really need to thank all our loved ones, that too, on one particular day? Shouldn't some gestures, some emotions be better left unexpressed?"_

 _She shook her head vehemently, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "On the contrary, I believe we should practice thanksgiving every single day. It is really important to thank our loved ones, for the little things they do for us. Like they say – Credit should be given where it is due!"_

" _What makes you feel that? And won't you find it annoying when someone keeps thanking you hundred times in a day? I for one, would definitely mind that."_

" _To each his own, sir. There is a simple logic behind it. I believe appreciation is extremely important, even for the slightest of things someone does for you. Because that person has invested his or her time, effort and energy behind doing that thing, no matter how trivial it may be. Sir, we earn medals of bravery, get felicitated for the mere reason why civilians are able to sleep peacefully at night because of us. And that feels incredible, to know that our efforts have been worth someone's peace, someone's happiness."_

 _He rested his chin on his palm, listening eagerly as she continued._

" _Similarly, I feel we should thank all those people, appreciate those who help us in any which way. It helps, sir. Appreciation really motivates a person, and not to mention, helps them build a kind of rapport with you. And hence, I believe thanksgiving needs to be followed on a daily basis, for thanking our colleagues for being there for us, for thanking our subordinates for offering to cover us during an encounter – even for the mere thought that they can come in the way and take a bullet to their chest but not letting anything happen to you, for thanking our mothers for waiting for us to arrive home every single night, hungry and tired."_

 _She finished with a deep breath. All he could do was give her a warm smile._

" _You've made me wonder now, I have never thanked people enough, for all those times they were there for me, for every single time they saved my life."_

 _She leaned forward on her chair, looking at him smugly. "That reminds me – last month, Freddy sir stayed up at your bedside the entire night in the hospital when you were recovering from a severe wound. I believe that's a really big thing to do for someone. Did you thank him for that?"_

 _He gave a soft laugh. "You know what? After we're done studying the file, I'm going to go to the store and buy a 'Thank you' card for him."_

" _That sounds more like it," she smirked and they shared a hearty laugh before resuming their work._

.

He closed his eyes as the supposedly light memory now made his heart pinch.

The light outside the theater went off and he brushed off the tears, scrambling up on his feet as the surgeon appeared.

"How is Tasha, doctor? Is everything fine?" He asked, his entire body shaking and his voice wary.

The doctor's eyes went downcast, he released an audible sigh, the grim look pasted on his face. "The accident has proved nearly fatal for her, inspector. There has been a slight damage to the brain, and she has also lost a considerable amount of blood. But we have performed the surgery and it's successful. Rest all depends on when she regains consciousness."

The words came as a breath of relief for him, albeit momentarily. "How much time will it take, doctor, for her to wake up?"

"I cannot really say, inspector. The injury has been severe. It might take a few hours, few days or even weeks. All I can tell you is to keep faith."

His brain, finding it hard to digest what he had been just told, he held the wall to support himself from fainting. Fresh tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill any instant. The doctor's hand over his shoulder brought him back to his senses.

"Don't lose hope, officer. Everything will be fine. Have trust in the Almighty. And if you need me at any time, please don't hesitate." Lending the assurance, the surgeon walked away.

Abhijeet threw himself back on the chair, heaving a sigh. Somewhere amidst all that she was suffering, his heart told him Tasha would wake up. She had always been a fighter, highly opinionated and standing firm on her opinions. She was not someone who would lose a battle so easily, he knew. He knew her. And he knew her spirit of never giving up on things.

As he still waited for his team to arrive, his mind was again drifted back to some more of her memories, the times when she had proved to him she was a person who, along with caring for others, strongly valued her own self, her own views. A girl with utterly progressive thoughts and always unapologetic for following the rightful things.

"Abhijeet?"

His chain of thoughts was broken by a familiar voice calling his name.

* * *

" _Criticism, like rain, should be gentle enough to nourish a man's growth without destroying his roots." – Frank A. Clark_

Please understand the difference between healthy criticism and ignorantly enforcing your choices on others; and then comment on any story. Thank you!

 **Note** : It would be selfish of me if I say this story is not being inspired by some of my previous fellow writers. I'd dedicate this story to one of my most favourite writers ever, **Metallic Mist**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Abhirika haters, stay away from this chapter. Or this entire story! Please!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

..

A vast ocean of unspoken emotions were exchanged in those few seconds when they stared into each other's eyes. There's was a kind of relationship where every single feeling perfectly reached the deepest corner of their hearts, naming which was never a necessity.

He hated seeing tears in her eyes. He hated it when she expressed having pain within her. It broke him, weakening every nerve in him and made him vulnerable. To the world, to their relationship, to the entire world. Yet, she knew she could cry openly in front of him, wail on his shoulders, unashamed, pondering over nothing.

The situation was similar. When she came into his vision, her eyes were already swollen, tears adamantly refusing to halt. He took one good look at her, and momentarily closed his eyes.

There were no words spoken. She didn't ask him how their patient was, and neither did he tell her about the development. Within the next couple of seconds, his eyes communicated what was to be told – ranging from helplessness, despair, concern and finally an unnamed assurance.

She simply reached over and hugged him. Tight. The tears still spilling hard, now dampening a part of his shirt. He hugged her tighter, rubbing her back with utmost gentleness and patiently let her sob over his shoulder.

Like every other time, the embrace was essential to calm the agony making abode in their hearts, healing them in the exact manner that was needed for them to stand strong and face the times ahead.

"She will be fine. The surgery has been successful." Abhijeet spoke after a long time, still not letting go of the hug, his voice muffled by her curls.

"I… I shouldn't have let her go alone." She cried, her breathing turning raspy.

"Tarika! It's not your fault!"

"Wh-when will she wake up?" She asked amidst breathless gasps and he returned a feeble smile, probably the first for that evening.

"She will, very soon."

With that, Tarika went back to resting her head on Abhijeet's shoulder, her cries turning mild by then. Abhijeet continued caressing hair curls.

For traumatic instances like these, he could perfectly sympathize with his girlfriend, the varied range of emotions she was going through. For he himself had been a victim of that excruciating agony, an unseen wound pricking like a thousand needles, many a times when his own best friend struggled between life and death.

The times when his best friend bled profusely, when a glass door of the hospital became a barrier between the two, between telling him how much he mattered seemed much more painful than taking a bullet to his chest or confronting a near fatal injury.

Therefore, when Tarika needed to wail uncontrollably and sought comfort in him, he thought he must prioritize it without hesitation, even though his own mind refused to be rational.

And Tarika and Tasha had been inseparable for twenty-seven years.

The indomitable, chirpy talks about their childhood memories that Tarika always shared with him swam in front of Abhijeet's eyes, and he violently shook his head to stop himself. Breaking down was certainly not an option. Not then.

"Let her wake up. I'm going to beat the hell out of her for sleeping for so long!" Tarika spoke, attempting to wipe her face in vain, as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

In spite of himself, Abhijeet couldn't help chuckling. He had always admired the peculiar manner how they expressed their friendship, their affection without ever making a straight statement about it.

A related memory sprung before him as Tarika blabbered about how mad she was at Tasha for never listening to her.

..

" _How come you land yourself in trouble every single time?" Tarika muttered, as soon as she entered the room, witnessing her best friend's bandaged leg. Without wasting time in enquiries, she stomped the first aid box on the bed and started attending to the several minor bruises the latter had acquired due to hiding in uncomfortable places in a dilapidated building during an encounter, and later during a fight with two goons._

 _Tasha gave her best friend a look. "Tarika, you can at least pretend to care, bitch! I have a fractured leg, for God's sake!"_

" _As if that's going to stop you from annoying me!" Tarika scowled, applying the stingy ointment on Tasha's arm, making her wince in pain._

" _Oww! Be a little gentle, will you? Aunty!"_

" _By the way, this bandage sure looks funny on you!" Tarika sniggered, bursting into intermittent giggles as she pointed at the said bandage before turning to Abhijeet who was standing in a corner, silently watching the banter between two best friends, smiling in amusement._

" _Did you guys manage to take a video of her falling and breaking that damned leg?" She asked, hitting Tasha on the same leg and the latter howled in pain as she picked up the book lying on the side table and threw it on Tarika._

 _Abhijeet widened his eyes in horror. "Tarika! Your best friend is hurt, you need to be concerned about her. What are you talking about?"_

" _Ohh concern, my foot! This nincompoop will be fit and fine in no time! And till then, it will be fun watching her holding crutches and limping everywhere." With that, she erupted into fresh fits of laughter._

 _Abhijeet shook his head in exasperation._

" _Go away! Stupid useless piece of shit!" Tasha snarled._

..

When he returned back, he saw Tarika looking at him, her small brown eyes boring into his.

He had stared into those eyes countless times before. Dwelled in them, witnessed the world through them. For Abhijeet, they were a different universe altogether. The one where everything appeared peaceful, serene. The gates of which despondency, melancholy were never allowed to be a part of.

And like the countless times as he had felt before, he saw himself drowning in those eyes. In their relationship over the past years, they had learned to communicate a thousand emotions just by staring into each other's eyes. Oblivious of anything around, for them, the outside world ceased to exist.

Although never a man displaying affection in public, Abhijeet held Tarika close, brushing his hand against her cheek and lending her a faint smile. Exactly what she needed at that moment, and he knew that!

Their trance was broken by his name being called yet again, and this time they turned to face the head of the team, his features perturbed yet solemn.

Abhijeet had now let go of Tarika, albeit holding on to her finger and ACP Pradyuman perfectly understood. With evident wariness, the father figure enquired about their subordinate and heaved a breath of relief as Abhijeet provided the details.

The assistant commissioner settled on a nearby chair, seemingly distressed and tired.

"You go home and take rest, sir. Tarika and I will stay here till they move Tasha to the room. And anyway, Freddy, Vivek and Da-"

"I'm not going anywhere!," bellowed ACP Pradyuman in a voice shakier than he had imagined. "I'm not going anywhere till I see my girl!"

Abhijeet placed a gentle hand over his boss' shoulder, not feeling the need to utter a single word.

"Tarika? Abhijeet sir?"

The three of them turned around to see the rest of their colleagues arrive and needless to say, Freddy was already in tears.

"H-how did th-this h-happen sir? What's happened t-to m-my child?" The inspector gasped, collapsing on a chair beside ACP Pradyuman, and the latter gently rubbed his back. "There, there, Freddy! Tasha will be fine. She's a strong girl. And we're there for her, aren't we?"

Daya walked over to his best friend and simply looked at him. Abhijeet shook his head and stared down. No words were exchanged. It was understood.

Taking a glance around, Abhijeet saw Vivek standing in a corner all by himself, gazing continuously at the wall before him. Since the time he had come, he didn't speak a word, didn't ask about Tasha… and neither did he shed a single tear.

The senior inspector signalled Tarika, gesturing her to go ahead. He figured they both needed to console each other, better than the rest of the team would, in that situation.

Abhijeet, despite being possessive about Tarika, was never against the closeness she shared with Vivek. He understood the bond that existed between Tarika, Vivek and Tasha, and he knew what they both meant to Tarika.

"We'll do _everything_ possible, Vivek. Every damn thing we can do to make Tasha come back to us! You just don't lose hope, ok?" Tarika spoke, cupping Vivek's face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Vivek, please say something!" The time, it was Freddy who walked over to his closest friend, and shook him violently in an attempt to revive the latter out from the shock he had gone in.

In spite of the helpless efforts of Tarika and Freddy, Vivek still stared at the wall, his face unfathomable of any expression, his eyes painfully calm and empty. And then, all of a sudden, he took Tarika in a tight embrace and wailed. Sobbed aggressively, like a kid crying over an awful exam result.

Tarika held him quietly, letting him empty all the accumulated despair, becoming aware of own tears pricking her eyes.

They were interrupted by a nurse with the news of Tasha having been shifted to the intensive care unit, and that they were finally allowed to see her, albeit from outside the room as it was way past the visiting hours.

Tarika pressed hard on the glass separating her and her best friend and she turned around, burying her head in Abhijeet's chest.

"I-I ca-can't see her l-like this! I just can't!"

Abhijeet himself caught a glimpse of his subordinate being put on a life support, her head wrapped in a heavy bandage. He screwed his eyes shut, fresh tears streaming down, and his otherwise rigid heart crumbled into tiny pieces.

The rest of them went through a similar turmoil, witnessing their colleague, who they had always seen so full of life, suddenly lying comatose, swinging beneath the boulders of life and death.

"I think you all should go home, now. It's too late!" said the same nurse who had delivered the previous news.

With a hefty, agonizing burden on their hearts and tears that refused to halt, they were forced to exit the premises of the hospital, leaving a thousand prayers and a part of their souls on the other side of the ICU room.

* * *

 **A/N** : This story will have a series of flashbacks. Stay tuned for the further chapters, as the story is now about to begin.

However, it will be difficult for me to update until January, as I have to meet a deadline at work before the Christmas vacations. Request you all to consider this. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : This is quite a long chapter. Also, a kinda boring one, more like a filler. So those who can, please bear with it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

..

 _Goregaon, Mumbai, 8.00 AM_

"Hello? Senior inspector Abhijeet here, from the CID. Yes, that's right." The second in command of the investigation department was on the phone, the first thing in the morning, instructing the traffic control cops, and by the sound of it, he seemed rather angry.

"There has been a hit-and-run near the crossing of the JVPD junction last night at around nine. A lady was hit probably by a big vehicle. I want all the details of the CCTV footage of that accident and the vehicle faxed to the CID within the next hour…. I don't care if it was raining! I should see the fax in the CID bureau ASAP. Yes, thank you!" He disconnected, placing the phone in his pocket and muttered viciously under his breath. "Once I get to him, I'll grab that bastard by the neck and give him a piece or two about following traffic rules and respecting lives!"

When he turned back, he saw his girlfriend sitting in the same position she was when he dialed the phone number. Seated on the sofa, staring at the wall before her into nothingness, she didn't budge and showed no signs of distress, oblivious to any other living presence in the house. Abhijeet noticed her face garnered the same emptiness as when she had appeared at his house early that morning.

"Tarika?" He softly called her name leaning down a bit. Needless to say, he received no response.

" _Tarika_? Earth to Tarika!" He called again, shaking her a bit and she gave a soft jerk, bringing herself back to the reality. When she looked in his direction, he saw the same void, the same vacant eyes staring back at him, and he sat beside her, patting her head.

"Stop stressing yourself, Tarika. She will wake up soon! There's nothing we can do about it." Abhijeet implored, his hand reaching across her shoulder and pulled her closer.

When she spoke, her voice was unnaturally calm. She momentarily relaxed her head on his shoulder before straightening up again and said, "actually, I was… I was thinking about Vivek. He… he's really disturbed. He didn't even inform anyone before leaving from the hospital last night."

Abhijeet gave a sigh, understanding perfectly what Tarika – or Vivek – were going through. After a brief pause, he said, "go and talk to him. He needs you. He needs people around, at this time. Go to his house… and take Freddy along. He will be able to handle him."

"Hmm!" Tarika nodded, her head returning to Abhijeet's shoulder. They lay in that position, silently, comforting each other without words.

After a few minutes, when Abhijeet heard her sniffing, he caressed her hair, without separating from the embrace and his free hand reached over to wipe her tears. She did not protest, letting his fingers run over her cheeks every time the tears made them moist.

Every time, and specially at times like these, the comfort of his hug eased her agony, her inner demons, allowing her to let her emotions flow, destroying all barriers. Every time, the proximity they shared conveyed to her she can place her inner self, her darkest fears in front of him, and he would soothe her, perceiving her melancholy completely.

And for Abhijeet, the feeling was mutual. He didn't know since when and he didn't know how he started finding solace in the mere fact that he had the ability to calm her trepidation, to commiserate her whenever she needed him. Maybe it was the trust she had bestowed in him. Or maybe it was her unconditional love she had always poured in their relationship, making them feel more at ease than they could elsewhere.

Abhijeet lifted her chin and made her look at him. Tarika, usually dressed to the nines and conscious about keeping herself elegant and soigne – something which Abhijeet found absolutely adored, the occasions were rare when she made herself look messy. Yet, with her face bleak, eyes swollen and hair unkempt, he had the urge to keep gazing at her, getting lost into the gloom in her eyes.

"You know you don't look good when you cry, right?" He lied, giving her a wry smile and she returned it, albeit feebly. "You look beautiful only when you're angry," he gave a faint laugh, attempting to lighten her mood a little and she gave a gloomy smile.

"Go… go and wash your face. I'll make something for breakfast, and later I'll drop you to Vivek's place. I'll talk to Freddy and ask him to come there. I have to go to the bureau and find out details about Tasha's accident." Said Abhijeet, patting her cheek once again. He took a pause and continued, his tone going downcast, "In the afternoon, we'll go and see Tasha. I'll pick you up." The sight of Tasha lying on the hospital bed, the oxygen mask covering her face swam before them, and they both closed their eyes for a split second.

After listening to list of activities for the day, Tarika nodded despondently, getting up and walking toward the bathroom. She had no strength whatsoever, in objecting or telling him she would manage coming to the hospital on her own, and he didn't need to take those extra efforts. she let the plan stay the way it was decided, figuring she needed Abhijeet to face Tasha's comatose state when she would visit her in the hospital.

* * *

 _Vile Parle, Mumbai, 11.00 AM_

When she reached Vivek's house, Freddy was already present. He had been there even before Abhijeet called him to request him to visit Vivek. That thing needed no saying.

Once he opened the door, Tarika, without speaking a word, enquired to Freddy about Vivek's state through her eyes, he shook his head dejectedly, in the same desolate silence.

She placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder, making a futile attempt of consolation. Freddy had always been her most favorite senior of all – the man who had a heart of pure affection, who never failed to shower love and compassion on all of his team members, regardless of his own value in their life, regardless of whether the abundance would be reciprocated even by a fraction of a percent. In situations grave, Freddy was the first one to convey his agitation, leaving aside the fear of being judged as the emotional one.

As much as everyone else, it shattered her own heart when he expressed despondency, when he resorted to pray, and when all he always prayed for was the happiness and well-being of people around him.

Specially when it came to Tasha and particularly to Vivek, who was the closest friend and the companion he could call his own.

Freddy sighed and gestured toward Vivek, a woebegone look on his face.

Cautiously, she approached the latter. With Vivek, Tarika had never wondered she would have to think twice before saying something, or while sharing her secrets. It had always been extremely casual for her, Tasha and Vivek – their bond, the numerous times they made promises, the memories they created, the pranks they pulled on each other. _The tears they_ _wiped for each other._ The path leading to her inner demons had been more familiar to Tasha and Vivek than to her boyfriend himself.

With a heavy heart, she sat beside him as he stared into oblivion, his face devoid of any expression. Taking one glance at Freddy who shook his head and looked away before she could notice his tears, Tarika called out, her voice barely above a whisper, "Vivek?"

"I will not see her!," he spoke without looking at her – or at anything in particular. "I can't bring myself to see her. I… I can't!," he added, his breath turning raspy and he burst out, burying his head in his palm as he cried. Harshly. Bitterly.

Tarika closed her eyes for briefly before gathering herself and cupped her friend's face, making him look at her. "Vivek, you had promised you'll never break. _We_ will never break. You had promised! You have to face it, you have to fight… you have to be strong for Tasha. She needs you. She needs us!" she spoke in a pleading tone, looking earnestly in Vivek's empty eyes.

"I don't know if I have that strength in me, Tarika! I don't know if I have that strength. I… I won't be able to see my Tasha like this!," Vivek said, collapsing in Tarika's embrace, pouring out all his emotions before his two best friends. Tarika hugged him tighter, gently rubbing his back while Freddy settled beside him and caressed his hair.

They let him wail. It was necessary, for him and for the time when he would finally face Tasha in the hospital. They knew how important it was for Vivek to empty the pain dwelling in his heart, for making him stronger and resilient enough to fight the battles looming ahead. And they knew they always had to be there for him when he would be fighting those battles. Fighting with him, protecting him.

Therefore, when Vivek finally managed to calm down and said he needed some time, they understood, not arguing any further.

"Tarika, I'll stay here with Vivek. You go to the hospital," said Freddy, assuring her Vivek would be fully taken care of. In spite of herself, Tarika gave a feeble smile. "I know, Freddy sir. I can always trust you, with anything."

* * *

"Where are Vivek and Freddy?," asked Abhijeet as Tarika sat in his car to go to the hospital.

"Vivek refused to come. Freddy sir is staying back with him."

"Why?"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet and sighed audibly. She didn't have the strength or the wish to give an answer. Abhijeet simply understood.

* * *

 _City Hospital, 2.00 PM_

"I'm not going by myself!"

Despite Abhijeet telling her to see her best friend alone, Tarika refused to leave his hand and partly dragged him as they entered the room.

"I am with you, Tarika. Don't be scared!" Abhijeet consoled his girlfriend, figuring her hesitation and her increasing trepidation as he lead her toward Tasha's bed.

They reached the bed and for the first time, they saw Tasha's insentient form from a closer distance, her face appearing distorted by the tubes passing through her nostrils, her forehead and ears plastered with heavy bandages and varied machines that provided her body and her brain the necessary support to stay functioning. Never before had Abhijeet felt so scared, so helpless in his entire life.

The continuous sound of the liquid dripping through the intravenous drip seemed more cacophonous, like a heavyweight metal object plummeted on the floor. It scrunched his heart, axing it to pieces countless.

All this while, he noticed Tarika seated near the bedside, taking Tasha's hand in hers and struggling to speak something, but the words refused to fall out. Continuously staring at her best friend, it appeared to him that she was trying to blabber something – something incomprehensible – sobbing wildly, grappling with difficulty to catch her breath. It was a sight so painful to Abhijeet, it hurt him more than he imagined and tears pricked his eyes unbeknownst to him. After all, he couldn't even count the number of instances he had gone through the exact same trauma every time he saw Daya lying on the hospital bed.

"You can trouble me how much ever you want for the rest of your life. I won't say anything. But please, please just wake up! Please!," Tarika managed to say amidst bouts of breathlessness, imploring in a earnest tone, garnering the hope that Tasha listened to her pleas. Tears cascaded down on the white bedsheet as Tarika's head dropped down on her best friend's hand pressed firmly in between her own. A memory sprang before her as she continued sobbing.

.

" _Mind telling me what pleasure do you get in harassing me and my sleep?," said Tarika over the phone, groggy yet evidently annoyed._

 _Tasha's tone was incredulous. "Excuse me? You said you'd come with me for a jog. I'm leaving now, join me in the next ten minutes!"_

" _I'm not coming anywhere at this fucking hour! And when I said I'll join you, I most certainly did not mean, at five in the morning! Now, get lost and let me sleep!," Tarika snarled, yawning grumpily._

" _How much will you sleep?," said Tasha in an irritated tone._

" _I'll sleep for thirty-six hours straight! Do you have a problem? And don't even bother to wake me again for the next three hours at least!," yelled Tarika, her brows furrowing._

" _Yea, go back to sleep, you lazy-bum. Or should I say – go back to dream about Abhijeet sir. Bye! And remember, a day will come when you'll try waking me up from sleep and I won't even bother answering you! Now fuck off!" Tasha growled, disconnecting the call._

 _Tarika shook her head at the silly statement, laughing it off before crashing down on the bed._

.

She had no idea the statement would come true, much to her dismay!

Abhijeet, who had been standing in a corner witnessing the heart-breaking scene, turned around in an abrupt manner, dabbing at his own moist eyes, heaving a long suffering sigh. The occasions were infrequent when he – otherwise dealing with the dirtiest and the gravest situations with the utmost courage – felt defenseless at the darkness hovering before him. He felt _vulnerable_ , and there was hardly anything he could do about it.

Suddenly, Tarika walked toward him, taking long strides and held him by the arms. "Abhijeet, please tell her to wake up. She'll listen to you! Please, please tell her!," she beseeched in a diligently distraught tone, shaking violently as the words struggled to fall out from her throat. Abhijeet, noticing her increasing hysteria, held her tightly by the shoulders, attempting to calm her down. "Relax! Relax, Tarika!," he said, his own anxiety growing on seeing his girlfriend on the verge of getting a panic attack. He led her out of the room and made her sit on the chair outside, covering her shivering form in an embrace and rubbed her arm till she eased down considerably.

"She _will_ wake up, fit and fine! She will, have trust." He cupped her face in his palms and looked deep in her eyes, speaking in a firm tone. However, the trepidation swimming at the back of his mind was known only to him. The senior inspector was unsure of what lay ahead for them. He was unsure of how deep the caverns of darkness would go further – or whether there will a ray of light, a flicker of hope awaiting them.

But Abhijeet was sure of one thing. In the coming days, he would have to stand strong, instill that courage in him and comfort Tarika and the others whenever they needed him. Especially Tarika. There was no doubt that she relied upon him for emotional and mental support, and more than anything, during this dark phase. She had always been there by his side whenever he had gone through similar times; it was now time for him to repay, maybe a percentage of what she did for him.

He refused to let go of her till he helped her weak figure walk to his car and made her relax her head on the passenger seat beside him.

* * *

 _A week later,_

ACP Pradyuman was the first one to stand outside the ICU that afternoon, waiting on tenterhooks for the visiting hours to start so that he can see the girl he had always seen so vivacious with such a positive boost of energy in her.

No matter how brave and stern a face he put, it had ached every nerve in him when he saw his youngest subordinate sprawled on the bed in a nearly lifeless state, not responding to any of his demands – with or without his wishes. For the assistant commissioner, the occurrences were pretty recurrent when any of his juniors fought with life and death, after they abided by the commands he himself gave them about not thinking twice before putting their lives in danger. The truth was, as much as it made him proud of the fact that his officers were always ready to sacrifice their own safety at his orders, his own words, his own resolve always enfeebled him when he saw any of them land up in the hospital, unsure of whether they would be able to see the light of the day.

And this time, he went through a similar range of emotions when he learned of Tasha's fatal accident, the same familiar turmoil seeming to swallow him down. He shook his head vigorously, not letting the tears flow down. He could not afford to cry. _Not now_!

Abhijeet arrived after a few minutes, just as the visiting hours commenced.

They were awaiting the approval from the nurse to visit to enter the room when the entire floor was brought down by what seemed to be a deafening howl. It hardly took them a couple of seconds to realize it had emerged from Tasha's room.

Eight days after the horrifying accident, after lying unresponsive to the world around, Tasha had woken up.

* * *

 **A/N** : Finally, Tasha has regained her consciousness. But has she really healed? Or is there more trouble awaiting Abhijeet, Tarika and the others? Something beyond their anticipation? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you for putting up with the looong and lame chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _Vile Parle, 2.15 PM_

Staying just a few blocks away from his home, she didn't even realize she had started running from her house in her sweatshirt and pyjamas, oblivious to the countless eyes on the road staring at her, judging her.

The ear-splitting sound of the doorbell kept echoing around the house as she rang it continuously before the door was opened to reveal a later wobbly looking figure, his eyes heavy and puffy, clothes dishevelled and hair that defied all laws of gravity. Looking at him, it seemed he was recovering from a pretty bad hangover.

Tarika entered the house and cast a look around. Empty bottles of whiskey were sprawled on the couch, a couple on the floor; and she sighed, shaking her head disappointingly.

"What is it, Tarika? Can't you just leave me alone for a few days?!," complained Vivek, rubbing his eyes as he tried to maintain his balance, adjusting to the surroundings. He was obviously annoyed by the fact that the world of isolation which he had recently befriended for reasons he alone found rightful, had been trespassed quite unceremoniously.

Holding him firmly by the elbows, Tarika made him face her. "Tasha's regained consciousness, Vivek. She has waken up, finally!" She declared, tears streaming down from her eyes, and Vivek's reaction was instant. Since the past week, Tarika saw the gleam, the emotion return back to Vivek's eyes, replacing the desolation, the radiance showing on his sombre face once again; and somewhere in her heart, she felt a different kind of energy spring up, positive and exultant.

"Sh-she has?," asked Vivek, his eyes glistening and Tarika nodded vigorously before they pulled each other in a tight embrace – a happy one after a long time.

"H-how is sh-she? Has she t-talked to any-anyone yet?," Vivek enquired in the most earnest tone he could muster.

"I don't know! Abhijeet just called and told me she's conscious. They are yet to go see her!," replied Tarika, shaking with utter happiness.

She suddenly wiped her tear-stained face, sniffing as she faced Vivek with a rigid expression. "Now, you _have_ to make a promise. You'll gather yourself up, no more drinking, no more going in hibernation and no more sulking! Promise me!," she commanded her best friend in a strict tone, mixed with a bit of concern.

"Do you know how worried Freddy sir and ACP sir are? You haven't reported to the bureau since a week. Not bothering to answer calls, refusing to talk to people when they visit you, drowning yourself in bottles of alcohol; what is all this, Vivek? Is _this_ the strength of your love? Is this how you'll face Tasha? She will be needing _you_ the most, Vivek. And for that, you have to be strong and support her!," she entreated in a voice that sounded perturbing and protesting at the same time.

Vivek hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Tarika! Since the last few days, I was just not myself. You-you know I can't live without her!," he explained and Tarika managed a faint smile.

He gathered himself the next second, wiping his face clean of the dried tears and faced his friend. "But that won't happen again. I'll bring that courage in me and stand by my Tasha whenever she needs me! Now I won't let her go away from me, at any cost!," he said, smiling positively and Tarika beamed with pride.

"Let me just go home and change. Then we'll go and see her!," said Tarika before adding in a stern tone, "But before that, I want you to shave properly, wear some neat clothes and make yourself presentable. I want Tasha to fall in love with you all over again, when she sees you!," she winked playfully, and Vivek blushed in spite of himself.

Little did they know their ordeal had just begun..

* * *

 _City Hospital, 2.30 PM_

A new ray of hope arisen in their hearts, ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet made their way to the ICU. However, their joy was short-lived; they were shocked to witness the scene in front of them. Broken spirit bottles and some syringes lay on the floor, things on the side table pushed over and disorganized.

However, what disturbed them more was the mannerisms of the girl, half-lying, half-seated on the bed; screaming at the top of her lungs, her wavy hair covering half her face. She tried pushing away the nurse who held a syringe in one hand, the other hand occupied to hold the girl in place.

The assistant commissioner and his second in command looked at each other with an expression that conveyed clear shock, feeling themselves being pulled into a cavern of darkness as they tried registering the turn of events before them.

Tasha, now seated upright on the bed, had pulled out the intravenous needle going into her nerve, and was yelling wildly, trying to shoo away the nurse coming near her. "D-don't come near me! DON'T COME NEAR MEEEE! I-I'm not-not taking that inj-injec-injection! I AM NOT TAKING IT!," she shouted in an agonized tone, pushing away the aforementioned injection and it crashed down to the floor.

"Please, please just stay quiet! This injection is for your own good, dear. Please!," the nurse pleaded, mustering all her strength to hold Tasha at her place and making her lie down. "Doctor! DOCTOR!," the nurse called out, when all her attempts of calming the hysteric patient went futile.

"Nurse, what's going on? What's wrong with Tasha?," ACP Pradyuman wanted to know, still unable to comprehend the violent behaviour of his subordinate, and found it extremely difficult to process the scene he had just witnessed.

"I have no idea! Since she is out of coma, she has been going violent, refusing to take her injections or any other medication! I think only the doctor can handle her now," said the nurse in a concerned tone, stepping aside to prepare another injection for the patient.

Tasha, appearing to have simmered down a bit now that the nurse had left her, glanced in the direction of the two men standing, her breaths still coming raspy and erratic. She kept staring at them for a long time, a questioning look on her bedraggled face.

The occasions were rare when the assistant commissioner hesitated when approaching someone, getting that absurd feeling of distress at the back of his mind. He was known for his rigidity, his aplomb even while dealing with a menacing criminal. He hated it himself, hated being helpless, even in front of his juniors. _Especially in front of his juniors._

When he walked near her bed, she still had the same confused look. Abhijeet followed shortly behind.

"Tasha?," he addressed her in his typical fatherly tone, while his heart shattered into tiny pieces, the sound of which was heard only by him.

Face contorted in a frown, Tasha kept staring at the two men for a few seconds before blinking in confusion. "Who-who are you?," she asked warily, leaning slightly backward in what seemed like a frightened manner.

The two cops were decidedly shocked. Looking at each other, they expressed the sudden blow devoid of a single word, a varied range of emotions exhibited in their eyes. Though they had been prepared for an unpleasant outcome of the accident, something like this was certainly not envisaged.

Gathering himself albeit arduously, ACP Pradyuman tried explaining, his voice oddly quivering. "Tasha? I-I'm ACP Pradyuman. ACP sir. This is Abhijeet sir. You are inspector Tasha. We-we all work together, in the CID."

He tried caressing her hairs affectionately, but she scooted away, still looking at him and the man standing behind with caution, before scanning the whole room with the same cautious expression. ACP Pradyuman sighed, shaking his head dejectedly.

"C-CID? What's that?," asked Tasha, with the doubt resembling to that of a five-year-old kid.

Before they could react further, the doctor arrived and Tasha presumed her previous state of extreme delirium and the entire ICU room was taken down by her shrills as the doctor got hold of her hand in an attempt to inject her.

"Nooooo! Doctor, doctor, please! I don't want to take that injection, please! I-I-I pr-promise I'll behave like-like a good girl; I won't trouble anyone. I swear! Pl-please doctor!," Tasha's fits of frenzy increased by the second, and even for the doctor of that high a calibre, she became difficult to handle.

"This injection is for your fast recovery, dear! With this injection, you'll get well soon, and then you can go home early. And you'll be able to sleep well. It will just pain a little, nothing much! And you are such a brave little girl, aren't you?," the doctor smiled warmly, talking to his patient in the most convincing tone he could muster.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO! I'm sc-scared, doctor! That injection looks so scary! I d-don't want to take it. I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT!," Tasha screamed again, bursting into a loud and bitter sob.

All this while, Abhijeet watched her, trying to fathom the sudden drastic change in the behaviour of the girl he had always known so courageous, someone who wouldn't twitch a nerve even when taking a bullet to her chest. Seeing the same Tasha getting hysteric over a mere needle was something he had never imagined even in the wildest of his dreams.

He took his steps backward, away from her as his heart continued becoming heavy by every passing second, his own agony looking to consume him.

After a few minutes of attempting to calm a defiant Tasha down, the doctor finally succeeded in injecting her with the tranquilizer and she winced in pain before closing her eyes. The nurse made her lie on the bed properly.

The doctor looked at the two cops, figuring the numerous emotions they garnered, and gestured them to follow him to his cabin.

"I understand quite well you must be having a lot of questions at this most, and all this must be difficult for you to digest. But officers, I'm afraid I don't have much of a good news for you!," the doctor sighed, explaining the reasons for Tasha's erratic behaviour to the two officers.

"What's wrong with Tasha, doctor? Why is she behaving so weird? Please, please tell us everything!," begged Abhijeet.

"Look inspector, like I said earlier, the accident has proved nearly fatal for Tasha. It's indeed a miracle – and your good wishes – that she has survived. But-," the doctor took a pause, taking a deep breath before he ploughed on.

"But what, doctor?," ACP Pradyuman asked.

"- but officers, the accident has caused severe damage to her brain, in turn affecting her memory. She is, I'm sorry to say, suffering from retrograde amnesia. She remembers nothing of her past life, who she is, her identity as a CID officer, nothing!," the doctor provided in a sympathetic tone.

ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet looked at each other with expressions that conveyed plain worry and fear.

"Sh-she won't r-remember anything? Nothing?," Abhijeet enquired, his throat turning dry and tears starting to prick his eyes. All his memories with Tasha came crashing down upon him in that one moment.

"It's not like she won't remember. She _will_ remember, but in bits and pieces. She may get bouts of hysteria and complete memory-loss irregularly. Sometimes, she will remember herself, even her people, her work, everything like a normal person. But that phase will keep appearing and vanish as it comes. Right now, she has become extremely vulnerable and scared of everything around her. This will continue, I'm afraid! And I don't know how long will it take for her to heal. It may take months, years or she may even remain like this forever!," the doctor finished.

Abhijeet closed his eyes at the last statement of the doctor, shaking his head vehemently to stop the tears from falling down. ACP Pradyuman had the same despondent features and he felt a lump in his throat as he asked, "What can we do, doctor, for Tasha to be normal again?"

The doctor smiled in his typical genuine demeanor. "All I can say, ACP sir, is that right now, the girl needs extreme care and affection. With this condition, she will hardly trust anyone and hence, it is important for her to have people around, to have someone who can trust, who will devote themselves to take care of her, to love her without any grudges. It is crucial for her at this stage, and officers, you _have_ to see to it that she is not left ignored!"

"We'll take care of that, doctor. Thank you so much!," Abhijeet said in despair.

With heavy steps, they exited the doctor's cabin, and ACP Pradyuman crashed down on the chair nearby, finally letting go of the tears that had accumulated all the while. Abhijeet had just started consoling his senior when he saw three faces appearing through the hallway, all of them portraying expressions of hope and relief as they walked toward him, oblivious to the recent calamity that was to be bestowed upon them.

The girl among the three looked at him, a tired yet happy look on her face, apparently with the news of her childhood best friend having woken up from coma after a week. He averted his eyes, gathering the courage he would need to face her, to tell her the ultimate truth.

His gaze traversed to the boy beside her, and then to the middle-aged man, both looking relatively happy, after being burdened with thunderous clouds of trauma and agitation since the past few days. Once again, Abhijeet felt himself breaking from within.

Amidst the tragedy that had fallen upon them, he wondered how he would bring himself to reveal the truth to them. He was afraid, indeed. He was sure it would be a tremendous blow for them – much harder than even he himself or ACP Pradyuman had perceived. They had been, after all, much closer to Tasha than anyone else. He knew it would shatter them, completely, catastrophically.

He had the vision of Tarika slumping down on the floor upon learning her best friend of twenty-seven years could no longer remember her; all her memories about their bond having been wiped out clean from her best friend's mind. He shook his head to clear his head of the vision.

However, he knew the truth must come out, sooner or later. It couldn't remain a secret no matter how hard he tried. And it made sense if it was disclosed the sooner the better. Unnecessary delay had no place, in these circumstances.

Abhijeet released a deep breath, summoning himself as he faced Tarika, Vivek and Freddy, their smiling faces crumbling his soul deep inside.

* * *

 **A/N** : Phew! This one was difficult, I must say. Sincere apologies if there are any mistakes. Abhijeet and Tasha's bonding shall be more prominently seen in the next chapter onward.


End file.
